


L'orologiaio

by Nykyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certe mattine, con Sherlock che dorme raggomitolato sul divano, sono le migliori mattine della vita di John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'orologiaio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Dedica: A Mela Tree, che è così entusiasta delle mie ff Johnlock da farmi venire voglia di scriverne ancora. E alla mia Lori, perché questo decisamente non è il suo fandom, ma - ehy! - gente che dorme e poi pomicia, non ho fatto altro che pensare a lei per tutto il tempo mentre la scrivevo.

**L’orologiaio.**  
   
La casa è fredda come la luce ancora un po’ sbiadita dell’alba che entra dalle finestre del soggiorno.  
Anche il letto era meno tiepido e confortevole del solito quando John si è svegliato poco fa e, allungando una mano, ha scoperto che Sherlock non c’era.  
La cosa non l’ha sconvolto più di tanto, perché Sherlock si sveglia spesso a orari impossibili e poi vaga per la casa spostando gli oggetti apparentemente a casaccio, oppure si appollaia sulla sua poltrona e passa le ore a guardare i programmi più assurdi.  
La maggior parte delle volte, se non c’è un caso a tenergli occupato il cervello, quando ne ha abbastanza si riaddormenta sul divano, con l’espressione un po’ imbronciata e le sopracciglia corrugate come quelle di un bambino che sta facendo un brutto sogno.  
In quei casi John si intenerisce sempre un po’ e ne approfitta per accarezzargli i capelli e la fronte come Sherlock da sveglio non gi permetterebbe facilmente di fare.  
Il gesto ha sempre il medesimo effetto: l’espressione di Sherlock si rasserena e lui si volta con poca grazia su un fianco e continua a dormire di un sonno che si fa subito più profondo.  
Invariabilmente John sorride tra sé e sé e, se non deve andare in ambulatorio, perde ogni senso di urgenza mattiniera e perfino lo slancio a fare subito colazione.  
Torna in camera da letto giusto il tempo sufficiente per infilarsi un paio di calzini e un maglione, fa un salto in bagno, se proprio deve, e poi si sistema comodo sulla sua poltrona preferita – la stessa sulla quale ricorda di essersi seduto a piedi nudi e con il cuore in pezzi durante il primo periodo del lutto – e guarda Sherlock dormire.  
Non fa altro che osservare la curva della sua schiena e il nero dei ricci che si confonde con quello un po’ sbiadito della pelle del divano, e pensa che non ha più importanza se seduto in quella poltrona si è sentito solo da morire e ha perfino pianto. Un sacco di cose, rancore compreso, in occasioni come quelle non hanno più nessunissima importanza.  
Sherlock è lì. Sherlock è quasi sempre tra le sue braccia quando la notte arriva con le sue ore interminabili e lente. Sherlock è il motivo per cui lui non la trascorre più fissando il soffitto anziché dormire.  
John lo guarda e non pensa più a niente, però sorride.  
A volte, nelle mattine più fredde, recupera una coperta dal letto e gliela drappeggia addosso cercando di non svegliarlo. In quei casi le sue dita si perdono per una seconda volta tra le ciocche scure e spettinate e il cuore di John si scalda, anche se magari i suoi piedi e la punta del suo naso sono un po’ congelati.  
Ci sono i casi in cui il suo stomaco brontola, ma lui non gli da mai retta perché non vuole che l’aroma del tè caldo e del pane tostato sveglino Sherlock.  
Vuole solo restargli accanto senza una preoccupazione al mondo e godersi la consapevolezza di averlo e il fatto che, almeno nel sonno, può vederlo così sereno e quieto.  
Certe mattine, con Sherlock che dorme raggomitolato sul divano, sono le migliori mattine della vita di John.  
Questa volta, però, Sherlock non sta dormendo.  
E’ a piedi scalzi come lui ed è seduto con le gambe al petto. E’ talmente appallottolato su se stesso che, nella penombra della stanza, sembrano spuntare oltre il bordo delle ginocchia giusto un ciuffo di capelli arruffati e uno sguardo così assorto da apparire addirittura feroce.  
«Stai bene?» chiede  John, scoprendosi sul serio preoccupato.  
Non riceve altra risposta che un’occhiata di sbieco che è difficilissima da decifrare.  
Se non fosse che non ha fatto proprio niente per meritarlo penserebbe quasi che Sherlock sia in collera con lui per qualche motivo.  
Dubbioso John passa in rassegna tutto quello che si sono detti prima di andare a dormire, ma non trova alcuna pecca nell’assonnato «Buonanotte, Sherlock», che tra l’altro è più o meno la sola cosa che lui abbia avuto le forze di esalare prima di addormentarsi alla fine di una lunghissima giornata piena di imprevisti lavorativi.  
Dovrebbe essere ancora a letto, in effetti, ma la sensazione di non avere nessuno che gli contendeva spazio e coperte l’ha svegliato e l’ha spinto in salotto a verificare come mai Sherlock non c’era.  
Quindi ora, visto che tanto sono entrambi in piedi, John intende ottenere una risposta decente riguardo a ciò che lo infastidisce tanto Sherlock.  
«E’ tutto a posto?» ritenta e nel frattempo si siede sul divano accanto a lui, anche se non osa avvicinarsi al punto di toccarlo.  
Per tutta reazione Sherlock srotola le gambe e le stira in tutta la loro lunghezza per poi scattare in piedi come una molla.  
Il cuscino che teneva stretto tra le ginocchia e il petto vola via, ma lui non pare curarsene.  
John lo guarda dirigersi a passo di carica verso la porta della camera da letto e pensa che a quanto pare Sherlock è davvero lunatico fino al punto da avercela con lui senza un motivo al mondo.  
Poi però sospira e raggranella tutta la propria pazienza per tentare un nuovo approccio, a costo di seguire Sherlock in camera da letto.  
Il fatto di essere appena stato ignorato è irritante. E’ l’esatto contrario di quelle mattine idilliache in cui può restarsene a vigilare sul sonno della persona che ama senza che nulla turbi la tranquillità assoluta del momento. Ma è anche la prova che c’è davvero qualcosa che non va.  
Per quanto Sherlock sia strambo e fuori dalla norma se si comporta così un motivo deve pur esserci.  
John si schiarisce la voce ed è sul punto di alzarsi per seguirlo quando lo vede voltarsi e tornare indietro con una falcata se possibile perfino più bellicosa di quella con cui si è allontanato.  
Prima che lui possa capire cosa diavolo stia succedendo Sherlock lo afferra per il bavero del pigiama e tira con tutte le sue forze verso l’alto.  
Un po’ per il vigore con cui è stato appena afferrato e un po’ perché non vuole che la stoffa del pigiama si strappi, John si lascia tirare su in piedi e smoccola un’imprecazione colorita. Protesterebbe con veemenza ancora maggiore, se solo non fosse così sorpreso.  
Sherlock ha ancora le dita chiuse sul cotone a righine e il suo viso è troppo vicino a quello di John. Un attimo dopo si china su di lui in un collidere di labbra un po’ scoordinato che però è pur sempre il principio di un bacio.  
John sbatte le palpebre e per un istante non sa cosa fare. Il gesto l’ha colto così impreparato che non riesce a capacitarsi di quello che sta succedendo.  
Non era mai capitato prima che fosse Sherlock a prendere l’iniziativa.  
Lui si sente un po’ stupido, ma pensa che il suo cuore deve avere appena fatto una capriola molto energica.  
Di sicuro ne fa un'altra quando Sherlock finalmente trova la giusta angolazione, gli prende il viso tra le mani e comincia a baciarlo sul serio.  
Non si tratta del tipo di bacio affamato che si da a qualcuno per esprimere desiderio e l’intenzione di portartelo a letto. Ma non è nemmeno un’effusione così delicata e gentile da potersi definire casta.  
E’ un bacio deciso e profondo e molto possessivo. Il classico bacio che ti costringe a sollevarti in punta di piedi. Il che è esattamente ciò che succede anche a John.  
Sarebbe buffo e un po’ imbarazzante se non fosse che è la prima volta in cui non è lui a dover cercare un contatto. Più Sherlock lo bacia e più John continua a ripeterselo: sta succedendo sul serio, Sherlock ha fatto la prima mossa.  
John si chiede il perché di quel gesto improvviso e fuori dal comune, ma non intende domandare spiegazioni. Per farlo dovrebbe sottrarsi al bacio e non vuole che finisca. Non farebbe niente che possa mettere a rischio perfezione di un momento così struggente.  
Si lascia baciare, ricambia con tutto il possibile trasporto e stringe Sherlock tra le braccia, cingendolo per la vita.  
Una sensazione di tepore lo avvolge e lo fa sentire un po’ illanguidito. Il suo cuore pompa il sangue in circolo in quella maniera un vagamente dolorosa ma nello stesso tempo piacevole che solo gli innamorati riescono a sperimentare.  
Si tratta solo di un bacio, certo, ma John nel riceverlo si sente così a posto e felice che la sua mente si svuota e si fa leggera come un palloncino gonfiato di elio.  
Tutto perde importanza, a parte il bacio stesso, perfino le motivazioni da cui è scaturito.  
Senza pensare John fa scorrere le mani sulla schiena di Sherlock, con tutta la lentezza di una carezza vera e propria.  
Lui e Sherlock non sono mai particolarmente effusivi quando non stanno facendo l’amore, e a John sta bene così, tutto sommato. Ora però trova del tutto naturale compiere quel piccolo gesto gentile. E’ il segno di un’intimità che pervade anche il bacio e Sherlock non fa nulla per sottrarsi.  
Le sue mani circondano ancora il viso di John e la sua unica reazione a quella carezza sulla schiena è un leggero tremore.  
John lo sente fremere appena. Premute contro le sue, perfino le labbra di Sherlock sono scosse da un brevissimo brivido.  
Malgrado ciò il bacio continua e anzi diventa perfino più profondo.  
Sherlock bacia poco ma sa districarsi molto meglio di quanto non ci si aspetterebbe. Al momento lo sta facendo in un modo istintivo che lascia John senza fiato, anche solo perché il suo comportamento è una rarità assoluta.  
Sherlock gli traccia due circoletti su uno zigomo con la punta di un dito e poi sposta le mani dal suo viso e gli stringe i capelli dietro la nuca, nonostante siano troppo corti perché riesca a tirarli più di tanto.  
Lui e John ormai sono così vicini che, quando la foga aumenta, si sbilanciano un po’ e vacillano pericolosamente.  
John è costretto ad arretrare appena e, per un secondo, pensa con rammarico che così finirà con l’allontanarsi da Sherlock. Invece si sbaglia. Sherlock si muove insieme a lui, assecondando il suo retrocedere incerto e sostenendolo per la vita con un braccio.  
Non basta per far sì che John ritrovi l’equilibrio, ma quando piomba sul divano non è solo e non lo fa in maniera troppo caotica e disordinata. In pratica casca a sedere di colpo, senza grossi danni.  
Sherlock sa essere molto agile – anche in quel senso possiede qualità che potrebbero risultare inaspettate – e più che rovinargli addosso in una maniera scomposta riesce in qualche modo a frenare la propria caduta. Con le ginocchia puntellate contro il bordo dei cuscini del divano, per un istante, incombe su John a braccia tese e con la schiena incurvata.  
Quando alla fine crolla in avanti, il suo viso finisce nascosto nell’incavo della spalla di John. E lui se lo ritrova praticamente seduto sulle ginocchia.  
Ora che non si stanno più baciando la sua mente riprende a funzionare abbastanza da consentirgli di notare che Sherlock non sembra intenzionato a risollevarsi subito da quella posizione non proprio comodissima.  
Le mani, che erano premute sullo schienale del divano, scivolano giù fino a incontrare le spalle di John e a stringerle con forza.  
John avverte il suo respiro sul collo e si rende conto che è un po’ affannato.  
Si chiede ancora una volta se Sherlock stia bene e vorrebbe parlargli, ma non sa esattamente cosa dire e quindi tace.  
Alla fine è Sherlock che, sorprendendolo ancora una volta, rompe il silenzio.  
Lo fa con uno specifico tono febbrile che John ha già sentito una volta, a Baskerville, quando Sherlock ha praticamente confessato di non essere immune dal panico e dallo spavento.  
«Non riesco a sopportarlo» dice in modo brusco e profondamente seccato. «E’ inconcepibile e sbagliato e non deve succedermi mai più.» Poi risolleva il capo e ha di nuovo quella strana luce nello sguardo, come se volesse accusare John di un qualche misfatto che lui è certo di non aver compiuto.  
«Posso sapere su cosa stai blaterando?» John non vorrebbe essere aspro, non dopo un bacio come quello che Sherlock gli ha appena dato, ma di fronte a quel biasimo immeritato non riesce a trattenersi in nessun modo.  
Sherlock lo fissa con un’espressione corrucciata. «Il mio cervello» esclama, come se ciò che intende dire fosse scontato e lampante. «La mia mente John. La mia prfetta capacità di ragionamento. Pensavo che, una volta chiarite le cose tra me e te, la mia mente avrebbe smesso di incepparsi e di commettere errori. E’ inconcepibile. Io non sbaglio mai, non sono uno che si confonde, e invece oggi mi è successo di nuovo. Non è nemmeno la prima volta. Non deve più capitare. Il mio cervello deve tornare alla solita efficienza, John. Non voglio ritrovarmi a pensare nella maniera ridicola e per nulla produttiva della gente comune. Ho bisogno che la mia mente funzioni a pieno regime e che i miei ragionamenti siano brillanti, acuti e infallibili come al solito.»  
Sentirlo parlare in questo modo mentre se ne sta seduto a cavalcioni sulle sue ginocchia è così surreale che a John potrebbe scappare una risata, non fosse per il modo in cui Sherlock lo sta ancora guardando e per la serietà estrema con cui ha concluso la sua lunga tirata.  
«Bene» Lui non riesce comunque a trattenere un sospiro nel rispondere con un filo di malcelata ironia, «però il mio cervello inferiore e perfettamente comune non ci arriva: cosa è successo da quando ti sei svegliato per farti dubitare delle tue straordinarie capacità intellettive? E che c’entro io? Perché ho l’impressione che mi stia dando la colpa?»  
Sherlock sbuffa e alza gli occhi al cielo, ma poi si rabbuia e torna ad essere cupo e accigliato.  
Per un minuto buono rimane in silenzio a guardare John dritto negli occhi. Ha un’espressione che al principio sembra sottintendere un irritatissimo «Possibile che non ci arrivi?», ma che lentamente muta del tutto.  
Alla fine a John sembra che nello sguardo di Sherlock ci sia un che di disarmante. Come una sorta di supplica muta e imbarazzata. Quasi che dentro di sé Sherlock stesse pregando di non essere costretto a dare altre spiegazioni.  
John sa quando per lui sia complicato lasciare il campo della mera razionalità per avventurarsi in quello dei sentimenti, e non ci tiene a creargli un disagio. Perciò gli risparmierebbe volentieri il tormento di dover esprimere le proprie confuse emozioni, ma non può. Perché davvero non ha idea di che cosa Sherlock stia pensando per comportarsi in maniera così insolita e anche contraddittoria.  
Per il poco che riesce a intuire, immagina che Sherlock con tutto quel parlare di cervello in realtà stia parlando di cuore. Non è la prima volta che lui lo vede confondere le due cose e dichiarare ciò che prova in una maniera contorta e lamentosa, come se anziché di amore stesse parlando di un guasto meccanico.  
A parte questo, però, John continua a non avere la minima idea di cosa stia succedendo.  
Sta per domandare ancora quando Sherlock sbotta: «Ho paura!»  
John si ritrova a sgranare gli occhi. «Paura? Paura che il tuo cervello non funzioni bene? Santo cielo, Sherlock, il tuo cervello è…»  
«Odio aver paura, lo sai. Odio quando le emozioni prendono il sopravvento. E’ come guardare attraverso un paio di lenti sporche, te l’ho già detto più di una volta. E’ insopportabile. Sono sempre riuscito a mantenere la corretta dose di distacco dai sentimenti, però ora ho paura. Poco fa mi sono svegliato all’improvviso e non riuscivo a ricordare dov’ero. Ho dovuto allungare una mano e toccarti, per essere sicuro che tu fossi vero. Ti vedevo, o meglio vedevo la tua sagoma distesa accanto a me, e sa il cielo se sei rumoroso quando dormi, quindi ti ho anche sentito, ma ho dovuto toccarti, perché altrimenti nella mia testa sarebbe rimasto il dubbio. Non ci sarebbe niente di male nel metodo empirico, John, ma se inizio a non distinguere quello che è vero da quello che non lo è vuol dire che la mia mente si sta appannando come un idiotissimo specchio in un bagno pieno di vapore. Cosa me ne faccio di un intelletto monco? In queste condizioni sarei pazzo se non avessi paura. E’ così stupido e ridicolo e non da me, ma certe volte sono spaventato e più lo sono meno ragiono e meno ragiono più ho paura. E’ un dannato circolo vizioso. E mi succede solo per cose che riguardano te. Perciò è colpa tua. Devi fare qualcosa. Non so cosa, John, ma…»  
John lo afferra per il bavero della vestaglia proprio come Sherlock, poco prima, ha fatto con lui, però al posto della foga ci mette tutta la delicatezza di cui è capace.  
Costringe Sherlock a chinarsi ancora di più e ad avvicinarsi a portata di bacio.  
Gli accarezza le labbra strofinandoci contro le sue, poi sorride e lo stringe in un abbraccio così improvviso che Sherlock non può far altro che lasciarsi andare a appoggiargli la fronte su una spalla.  
«La prossima volta voglio che mi svegli» gli dice mentre con una mano scosta i ricci che gli coprono la nuca e gli solletica piano il collo, godendosi il breve brivido che ne consegue. «E ti prometto di fare una cosa che ti convincerà senza ombra di dubbio che sono reale e che non stai sognando e non sei impazzito. Non posso assicurarti che dopo ragionerai meglio, anzi è probabile che succederà il contrario, ma ti giuro che sarà una cosa che, se non altro, ti darà la certezza assoluta sul fatto che non sono solo uno scherzo della tua immaginazione.»  
Sherlock si districa dal suo abbraccio il tanto di puntargli di nuovo gli occhi negli occhi. Sembra spiazzato e dubbioso quando domanda: «Quale cosa?»  
John sorride di nuovo. «Questa» risponde, e poi lo bacia sul serio.  
Nemmeno questo bacio ha nulla di particolarmente licenzioso ma è profondo e appassionato a sufficienza da finire di sconvolgere Sherlock e da lasciarlo con tutta evidenza senza fiato.  
Sia pure a fatica, dopo un po’ John si interrompe ma resta aggrappato al bavero della vestaglia in modo che Sherlock non possa sfuggirgli in uno dei suoi impeti di ritrosia e di imbarazzo.  
Con le labbra ancora a pochissima distanza dalle sue, si concede una piccola smorfia compiaciuta.  
«E se una volta non dovesse bastare» specifica con un tono basso e deciso, «allora ti bacerò ancora e ancora, fino a quando non saranno i baci a farti smettere di ragionare. Così almeno sarà davvero colpa mia se alla fine diventerai matto.»  
Dopo di che la sua bocca torna ad aggredire quella di Sherlock con veemenza e una buona dose di possessività.  
Non si sa mai, meglio zittirlo prima che quell’idiota dica qualcosa di sentimentale di cui poi potrebbe sentirsi davvero imbarazzato.  
In ogni caso, attualmente John non ha bisogno di parole per sapere quali sono i pensieri di quel pazzo cervellotico di Sherlock.  
Non gli serve altro che il modo in cui sta rispondendo al bacio per capire quali sono i suoi sentimenti nei suoi confronti.  
John sa che Sherlock lo ama, anche se a volte l’amore lo spaventa e lo porta a lottare e a dibattersi nel timore di rimanerne schiacciato.  
Non ha importanza, perché lui è certo che alla fine Sherlock non resterà ferito e che imparerà a lasciarsi andare.  
Pazienza se nel frattempo, all’interno della macchina complicatissima che è il cuore di Sherlock, ogni tanto qualche piccolo ingranaggio salterà un giro o finirà addirittura per fermarsi. John non se ne preoccupa più di tanto perché è sicuro di essere il solo che potrà aggiustarli e fargli ripartire, proprio nello stesso esatto modo in cui in un certo senso ha fatto in modo che si bloccassero.  
I meccanismi dell’anima di Sherlock non sono semplici da maneggiare, ma lui è il solo a cui è permesso di studiarli pezzo per pezzo e, quando serve, anche di ripararli. E in questo John è sempre pronto a mettere la massima cura.  
   
 


End file.
